Planning and Evaluation provides the cancer center with the expertise of cancer scientists and physicians through its External Advisory Board members to advise the center on Its scientific direction, development and foci of scientific programs and shared resources, and its fulfillment of expectations of the National Cancer Institute. In addition, the center avails itself of subject specific expertise through consultations with individual external advisers or experts drawn from particular areas of cancer research and research resources. As part of a modern teaching and research university, the center is also provided feedback from leading faculty at UC Davis in the School of Medicine and other schools and colleges. The center holds planning meetings of its key research personnel, and collaborative conferences to chart new areas of concentration and team science. Finally, using Web-based technologies and database management systems, the center plans utilization of new tools to survey Its members and expand the Information infrastructure available to clinical and laboratory investigators.